


The Bear and The Lion

by SECoats



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Coroner, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Henry gets slightly jealous, Henry's spirit animal is a bear, Mentions of Rape, Misunderstandings, Reader is sometimes referred to as Doc, Reader's spirit animal is a lion, Smut, mentions of cases, reader is an anthropologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SECoats/pseuds/SECoats
Summary: You are the new coroner for Absaroka County. Doc Bloomfield left his study to you after he retired, and you meet all of the quirky citizens of Durant. On this new journey in your life, you meet Henry Standing Bear. He happens to become your favorite person in this small town.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Henry Standing Bear/Original Character(s), Henry Standing Bear/Original Female Character(s), Henry Standing Bear/Reader, Walt Longmire & Henry Standing Bear
Kudos: 13





	The Bear and The Lion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own any rights to the show Longmire or it's characters.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> There are mentions of rape and other serious topics.

You hadn’t been the coroner for Absaroka County for more than a month when you came face-to-face with the local bartender. Henry Standing Bear was quite a presence in a room. It seemed that he could fill every inch of the room while standing still in one spot. Of course, he didn’t intimidate you any, but he did intrigue you.

The first time you met him he had hardly paid any attention to you. Which you were fine with considering your tendency to stay out of the spotlight. It was a Friday night and you had finally caught up on getting your new office organized. Sheriff Longmire had asked you to meet him at the Red Pony for dinner and drinks. When you arrived, there was hardly a table empty as far as you could see. Locating Sheriff Longmire at the bar, you made your way over to him and plopped down in the seat to his right.

“Y/N, glad to see you could make it.” He smiled lightly towards you.

You smiled back at him and gave a little wave, “Thanks for inviting me, Sheriff.”

“Pease, just Walt.” He flagged down the bartender, a woman with the nametag ‘Jess’ pinned to her shirt. “What do you drink, Y/N?”

You took a glance at the menu to cover all of your options but deep down you knew what you were going to order before you walked through the door. “Well, I’ve got work tomorrow so a beer is fine.”

“Jess, two Rainiers please.”

“Sure thing, Walt.” The bartender, Jess, nodded and turned for the bottles. She popped the tops and handed them over while Walt laid down a few bucks.

You started to refuse, but he put his hand up to silence you.

“First night’s on me. Take it as a welcome to Durant.” He smirked.

“Well thank you, Sher-.. Uh, Walt.” You tapped the neck of your bottle to his in cheers and took a swig of the amber liquid. It was a lot better than you were expecting.

“So how goes things with work? Have you been able to adjust alright?”

“Yeah, I actually just finished up organizing the office. Doctor Bloomfield did a number on that place.”

He chuckled at your exasperated tone, “Yeah Doc was quite a character. I was sad to see him go, but I’m glad that he was quick to replace his position. And I’m even happier that it was you he replaced himself with.”

You could feel your cheeks heat up, and you prayed that the neon red horse sign would be your cover. Receiving compliments was easy, but accepting them was tricky.

“I hope that I can live up to the standards around here. Durant is a lovely place.”

Just as he was about to reply, a man about his age came to stand in front of the two of you. If you’re being honest with yourself, he was one of the most beautiful men you had ever seen. Handsome didn’t quite cut it, he was truly a sight. From his complexion and high cheekbones, you could tell that he was Native American. Probably from the most prominent tribe around here which seemed to be Cheyenne. He caught you staring and smirked at you.

“Walt, I do not believe that you have introduced me to your friend.”

Walt shook his head lightly, “No, Henry, I did that on purpose. Just trying to save her from the Bear.”

Both men shared a laugh which you joined to ease any awkwardness you felt. Reaching your hand across the bar, you firmly grasped Henry’s.

“Hi there, I’m Y/N Y/L/N. I’m the new coroner for Absaroka. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Henry Standing Bear. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

You quirked a brow, “Finally?”

Walt lowered his head while Henry sent a smirk his way, “Walt has spoken very highly of you since you stepped foot in Absaroka. I have been anticipating our meeting.”

“Ah, well like I told our Sheriff here, I hope I meet everyone’s expectations.”

Henry eyed you closely, “I believe that you will do just fine in Durant, Y/N.”

For the sake of paying your rent and being able to feed your cat, you hoped so too. You had moved into a small cabin just outside of the main square of Durant. The place was everything you had ever wanted and was affordable with the money your last company sent you off with. The cabin had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and an open-spaced living room and kitchen mixture. It was quaint and a nice change of scenery from your Indianapolis apartment.

You finished your beer and dinner with Walt and bid him a farewell. On your way home, you thought about Henry without really meaning to. Your cat Duncan was there to greet you at the door when you entered your cabin.

“Hey, bubba. Did you have a good day? Huh? Do any exciting cat things?”

Or course he didn’t respond to your coddling but instead lead you to his food bowl.

You chuckled, “Alright, boss.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next time you ran into Henry Standing Bear was not as pleasant as the first. Sheriff Longmire had called upon your expertise for a murder victim on his latest case. This was by far not the first dead body you had experienced, but it was the first Native American victim you had come across in your 15 years of work. Unfortunately, she was young too. Apparently, you were not the only one who had special expertise in this case because Walt had called in his best friend Henry as well. Later, you would find out that Henry knew the victim personally. Your heart went out to him because you had been in his shoes before.

“Nice to see you again Doc. Hope you don’t mind that I brought along some company.”

“Not at all Sheriff. The faster we can get this case solved the better, right?”

Walt smiled at you, “Right.”

You smirked at Henry while you passed your notes over to Sheriff Longmire. You explained your findings and threw around some ideas with the two of them for a while.

Walt studied your notes and pointed to a certain scribbling on the chart, “What does this mean?”

You gave a hefty sigh and sat down behind your desk, “I’m sorry to be the one to say this, but I had to do a thorough examination with the markings on her body. By this I mean, I had to conduct a rape test to see if that was the cause of her defensive wounds. Our victim had been raped before she was killed.”

Henry stiffened, “Any semen found?”

You shook your head and dropped your eyes from him, “No.”

Walt sucked on this lip and handed you the file. You could tell they were both pissed.

“Right, well we better go check out the crime scene again and look for any evidence of protection used.”

You nodded to them and followed them to the door. Henry turned abruptly towards you.

“Thank you, Y/N. I appreciate this.”

_Odd. This was your job. Why was he thanking you for doing your job?_

“Yeah, of course. Let me know what you guys find out and call me if you need anything.”

With that, they loaded up and turned down the road towards where you assumed the crime scene was. The interaction with Henry was odd to you, but perhaps you only thought that because the man had been haunting your dreams for the last week. Every time you closed your eyes, you saw a bear staring back at you. You knew it wasn’t your spirit guide but you figured it was probably Henry’s.

As an Anthropologist, you had plenty of experience with different cultures and their customs. When you were in college you had the opportunity to study the Sioux tribe in South Dakota and found yourself enjoying the people and culture. Surprisingly, they had accepted you into their circle pretty quickly, and you learned so much about them and even yourself in that time.

Smiling fondly, you looked up at the clock.

**3:23**

You had already finished the examination to the best of your abilities, so you could head out around 6 if nothing else came up.

Luckily, nothing came up and you found yourself driving to the Red Pony. You blamed it on your subconscious being exhausted and needing a drink, but in truth, you were hoping that Henry would be back from the crime scene. As soon as you walked in you saw Henry busting a table towards the back so you found your way to the bar again. Jess took your drink order while also taking the food order of the gentleman beside you. 

“Rough day?” He inquired.

You turned to look at him and saw he was wearing a black coat and had long black hair. Under his coat, you could see a badge peeking out. He noticed your gaze and smirked at you. Obviously, he still expected an answer from you.

Nodding you replied, “Yeah you could say that. I don’t believe we’ve met yet. My name’s Y/N Y/L/N. I’m the county’s new coroner.”

He smirked at you, “Yes, Doctor Y/L/N. I am aware of who you are.”

Awkwardly, you nodded and took a sip of your beer, “Alrighty then. Are you one of Sheriff Longmire’s deputies?”

Just as the question came out of your mouth, Henry had found his way back to the bar and gave a sharp laugh, “If Mathias were one of Walt’s deputies then nothing would get done in this town. Y/N Y/L/N, meet Mathias, the sheriff on the Rez.”

You quickly shook his hand, “Sorry I didn’t realize who you were. I’ve come across your name a few times but never a picture.’”

Mathias looked you up and down, “No troubles. I am actually glad that I ran into you. I wanted to thank you for your work on this case. You have been a real help to us. I doubt Sheriff Longmire has gotten ahold of you, but we were able to catch the murderer after your insight on the rape. You practically lead us right to him with the information.”

Having difficulties holding your excitement together, you tried to humble yourself and slowly nodded. Your eyes betrayed you because Henry was smiling brightly at you.

“I believe this is a call for celebration, Y/N. Drinks are on the house tonight.”

“Oh! No, that’s not necessary.”

He quickly cut you off, “I insist.”

With that, he turned around and placed another bottle in front of you while Mathias cheered you. Henry disappeared to the kitchen with his tub of dishes and you were left to chat with Mathias for about an hour or so. Walt had warned you about Mathias being difficult to get along with when you first started. You didn’t understand because the Rez and Absaroka didn’t have a connection to work together, but you quickly realized that they worked together more than they would like to admit. Mathias was a lot more relaxed than Walt made him out to be and conversation seemed to flow easily with him. He asked you about your time in Indianapolis and your work. Obviously, the guy had looked you up when he heard of your arrival. You had briefly talked about what you did with your Biological Anthropology degree and how you were able to use your experience to become the coroner in Durant. Anthropology is much more helpful in Wyoming than in Indiana, that’s for sure.

Mathias took full advantage of Henry’s hospitality and kept ordering you drinks. Soon enough, you were feeling the effects of beer after beer. Oh, and a few shots here and there. When Henry had made his way back over to you, he had a strange look on his face. He looked at Mathias with what your tipsy mind would refer to as jealously, but that couldn’t be right. After all, you barely knew each other.

Just as Mathias was about to order another shot for the both of you Henry cut him off, “Mathias, I believe Y/N has had plenty already tonight.”

Mathias didn’t put up much argument, feeling the effects himself, and held his hands up in surrender, “Standing Bear, you may be right.”

We both shared a laugh which turned into a snort when he went to stand and stumbled. Henry grabbed his shoulder and took his keys from him, “I will have Jess drive you home, Mathias. She does not live far from the Rez. It is on her way.”

“What about Y/N?”

Henry turned back towards you. You had buried your head in your arms from laughing at Mathias’ stumbling. When you heard your name, you perked up with rosy cheeks.

“She is on my way.”

You felt your stomach go hot. Henry Standing Bear was going to drive you home. _Shit_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time that Henry had closed up the Red Pony, you were sitting in his old GMC with the heater on full blast. One thing you did not anticipate from the change of Indiana to Wyoming was the freezing winters. Yeah, Indiana had some pretty unpredictable weather, but damn. This was cold. It hadn’t even snowed yet, and you felt that your fingers would break from the cold. The driver side door opened and Henry slid in.

He smiled, “You ready?”

You nodded, not trusting your throat from the bubble you could feel. _Nerves or excitement?_ That was yet to be determined.

You quickly rattled off your address and trusted that he could figure out your location from his years of living here. When you did, he gave you a slightly startled look. The drive had been silent, and the truck felt like it was closing in on you. Perhaps, you had subconsciously drifted closer to Henry. You could feel the heat from his thigh radiating off yours. When he pulled up to your small cabin a soft smile spread across his face.

“What?”

He turned towards you, “I know this place.”

That piqued your interest, “Really? Have you been here before?”

Before he answered he studied your face. A sad look came up to his eyes, but his small smile remained. Slowly, he nodded, “This was my grandmother’s best friend’s house. Naomi was her name. She died just two years ago. I have spent a lot of my childhood in this cabin.”

Wonder reached your face. It's not really like you could help it. You didn’t exactly have much control of your actions in your state.

“Wow! That is really cool. When I moved in, the landlord wouldn’t tell me any history of the place. I’ve been itching to find some information on it.”

Henry smirked at your enthusiasm, “I am available for information anytime, Y/N.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, “Really?”

He seemed to hesitate from your response, “Yes, really.”

Satisfied, you jumped out of his truck and waited in front of it. He looked at you through the windshield with a questioning expression. He opened his door and stepped on foot out of the car to see you.

You looked at him expectantly, “Well, are you coming in or not?”

He smirked and followed you to the door.

“I guess I am coming in.”

You smirked, “Good. You said you would give me a history lesson.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later found you and Henry sprawled out on your small couch with a few more beers in your system. At least he was drinking this time. You had spent the last hour laughing at all of his stories of him and Walt stirring up trouble for the town and his grandmother. He had the fondest memories of your little cabin and it was the sweetest thing you had seen all night. _Yup, the alcohol is definitely talking._ When you had both settled from your latest laughing fit, Henry turned to face you on the couch and propped his leg up. You were sitting crossed legged facing him with his outstretched leg blocking you in. Unconsciously, you placed your hand on his ankle to keep his foot securely up on the small couch.

He was looking at you with a soft gaze. His lips were wet from his last drag of Rainier and his cheeks had taken a pink hue.

“What?” You asked.

He shook his head as if coming out of a daze, “You intrigue me.”

You swallowed hard. _You intrigue me too._

He continued, “I have to ask, Y/N. Why did you move all the way out here?”

“Well, it certainly wasn’t for the weather.” You chuckle.

He smiles back at you.

You put your jokes aside and decided to try to answer to the best of your ability.

“I needed a change of scenery. A fresh start, I guess.” You started to duck your head down, but he nudged you in the thigh with his foot so you met his eyes again, “Some stuff happened back in Indy, and I needed to break away from the constant memories.”

He understood that. He had moved off of the Rez as soon as his grandmother had died, and although it was not as drastic as moving across the country, it was good for him.

He was going to respond, but you suddenly looked up at him with a question in your eyes so he stayed silent.

“Sorry to change the subject, but can you tell me what your spirit guide is?”

He was not expecting that. Though he was caught off guard, he couldn’t help but chuckle, “Because I am Indian, you believe that I have a spirit animal?”

Your face flushed. Shit, you had offended him. The first friend you have made and he’s probably going to avoid you now.

“I am only joking, Y/N.”

“Oh thank God! I thought I pissed you off for a second there. Sorry, but I’ve been having these weird dreams lately, and every single one of them has the same animal in it.”

He looked at you to see if you would explain. When you didn’t continue he realized that you would not share what the animal was unless it was his animal. Curiously he said, “I am not a traditional Indian with the old superstitions. But, I do believe that some dreams are signs to us. Our subconscious picks up on what we need to see or hear. Perhaps, I can be of assistance. Ironically, my spirit guide is a bear.”

You looked up at him startled. You already knew that your dreams had been tied to Henry somehow. You figured that it was because of his last name, but hearing that his guiding animal matched his name and your dreams was startling. He took in your reaction and seemed to be genuinely curious. Maybe he could give you some insight into your dreams.

“Alright, well the dreams all start the same way. I close my eyes and open them to a stone platform. I am standing on this, I guess it’s like a pedestal, and I look back up and the sky is red. Blood red, not sunset red.” He had moved closer to you, and in doing so, had dropped his leg to the ground so that his other was aligned up with yours on the couch. With his leg tucked under him, he ran a hand across yours. You continued, “Then I look down and there is a bear standing right in front of me. It is on all four paws and I feel the urge to reach out for it, but the weird thing is I’m not scared. Like at all. I feel such an overwhelming sense of calm.”

Henry seemed to be taking in this information. The waiting was killing you and you started cracking your knuckles, a nervous tick our yours. He took ahold of your hands to stop your motions.

“Do not, it is not good for your bones.”

You felt like a child, “Yes, I know. It’s a tick of mine, I guess.”

You blamed the heat on the alcohol but you knew it was his proximity. You saw the exact second he picked up on it too.

“Y/N..”

You shook your head and pulled your hands away from his. He was quick to retreat from you. There was no need for him to move so far, but you figured it was an honor thing.

“Sorry, I’m not good at this sort of thing.”

He looked up at you, “What sort of this?”

_Had you read this whole interaction incorrectly?_

“Oh, shit. Sorry, I thought that you wanted to, um… well, shit, sorry.” Briskly, you stood and grabbed the bottles from your coffee table.

Henry’s hand shot out and grabbed your wrist, “Y/N, you really must stop apologizing all the time.”

“Sor-” 

He cut you off with a hand to your cheek. _When had he stood up?_ His hand was calloused and hard against your smooth skin.

“Please tell me if I have mistaken our interactions tonight. I thought that I had felt something between us, but if there is nothing then I will leave and we will never need to bring this up again.”

You lean into his warm hand, “No, Henry. I felt something.”

He nodded, “Before or after the alcohol?”

You look up into his eyes and he could see the honestly spilling through, “Before,” you whispered.

He nodded and leaned in closer to you. Your heart skipped and your breathing began to shutter.

“May I kiss you, Y/N?”

You held your breath before minutely nodding. He leaned in slowly and closed the space between the two of you. The first touch of your lips to his sent shivers down your body. You had not anticipated the excitement of this moment. All of the feelings that you were suppressing this past week came rushing back as you kissed him. You had felt like you were being ridiculous for thinking about a stranger so much and for having such inappropriate thoughts about them. But as Henry moved his hand from your cheek to the back of your head, you pressed into him more. He took this as a sign of encouragement and pulled the empty bottles from your hand, setting them on the table again. Then, he moved his hand to the small of your back and tugged you closer to his warm body. Your hands went up to his face and traced around to the back of his neck. You understood the significance of a Native American’s hair. Why they kept it long and how it tied into their culture. Henry’s hair was not long, but you believed that at one point it probably was. 

As if he had read your mind, Henry pulled back from your lips while still keeping you close. “I cut it right before my grandmother died.”

You looked up at him with your fingers tangled in his hair and whispered, “Why?”

He gave a soft chuckle, “It was my form of rebellion against the Great Spirit. I know now that it had no effect on her sickness or how I felt about her death, but at the time, it was all I could offer for my sacrifice to keep her with me a little longer. After she died, I decided to keep it shorter.”

You felt cold all of a sudden. You didn’t know what to do in these situations. Death had always been around in your life and had become second nature with your career choice. Responding to grieving people was not something you were skilled at. You thought of saying that you were sorry, but he had already told you to stop apologizing. Instead, you moved closer to him and slowly wrapped him in a hug. Tucking your head into his shoulder, you took a deep breath. Henry must not have known what to do either because he was hesitant to wrap his arms all the way around you. Slowly, his mind caught up and he moved to pull you into a tighter hug.

“Thank you, Y/N.”

You only nodded and leaned back to look up at him. Your noses bumped, making both of you laugh. He leaned down to press a soft kiss on your nose and then down onto your lips again. Things quickly began to heat up and you pushed at his chest to ask him a question you desperately needed an answer to.

“Henry, I need to ask before we do anything else. I feel like you will be honest with me.”

He looked slightly concerned, “Of course.”

You blushed slightly, “As I said, I don’t do this sort of thing. I don’t kiss people that I barely know, but I truly believe that something is here. I feel it, and I hope you do too. But I have to admit something.. Walt came to me the day after we met and warned me that you had taken an interest in me. He told me that it may be nothing, but he wanted to inform me that you have a bit of a reputation.”

There was an awkward pause as Henry processed what you had told him. He knew that Walt had gone to your office the day after he had met you, but he wasn’t sure what for. He could hardly blame his best friend for warning this beautiful woman in front of him. But even though he had warned her, she was still here. That had to mean that you were still interested in him despite his slight reputation around town. The dreams had sent her to him. His Bear had called to her.

He nodded and stroked hair behind your ear, “It is true. I have seen a few women in my time on Earth. However, I can promise you that there is something different here.”

You looked hesitant for a second and asked, “How can I be sure you’re telling me the truth?”

He took a deep breath and pulled you close again. He leaned into your hair and whispered in your ear, “Because I see you, Lion.”

He felt more than heard your intake of breath.

“W-What?”

Pulling back, Henry smirked at you, “I know you. You have dreamt of my spirit guide and I have dreamt of yours, Lionheart.”

Suddenly, you crashed your lips against his. This magnificent specimen of a man had not only figured out your spirit guide, but he had understood the importance of your heart too.

Henry’s hands found their way under your ass and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he navigated his way to your bedroom. With a few bumps and light tripping, you both made it and Henry deposited you on your bed. You reached up for him and dragged him to lay on top of you. His weight over you was a comfort you hadn’t felt in a few years.

Henry pulled back from your lips, “Y/N, tell me you want this. I need to know that you truly want this.”

Slightly frustrated you responded, “I thought we had already covered this, Standing Bear.” You lean up to kiss him again, just a quick peck. “I want this. I want you. Please, Henry. My Standing Bear, please.”

Your begging had the exact effect you were hoping for. He groaned and attacked your mouth again. When you responded to his kiss, your hips bucked up into his. Henry groaned again and grabbed onto your hips. The strength from his fingers would surely leave bruises. _Bruise like summer fruit._

“I do not believe I will last long if we keep this up.”

Honest. He was so honest with you. That was a turn on in itself.

You smirk, “Well then we shouldn’t waste another moment should we?”

You managed to flip him over and straddle his hips. Not only did your sudden strength surprise you, but he was equally caught off guard. Ah, so that was a turn on for him then? Catching a man, who can see everything coming, off guard. If what he was packing was anything to go by, then you had definitely turned him on.

You started to grind down on him. Henry’s hands found their way back to your hips and he helped you moved with him. Your fingers started to lift his white T-shirt, and you silently thanked him for removing his plaid overshirt when he was getting too warm from drinking earlier. He picked up on your motives and leaned you back so that he could lift himself enough to get his shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Your tanktop was quick to follow, his hands made quick work of fondling your breasts. With a sigh, you leaned back down and kissed your way down his chest. Right as he pinched your right nipple, you grazed your teeth over the trail of hair above his waistband. His stomach tightened and you felt his cock jump against your ribcage.

“Y/n, I thought I told you already-”

“Yeah, yeah. You can’t last much longer.” You smirked sarcastically.

He huffed and pulled you back up to him. Somehow he was able to get to your trouser button with lightning speed and had your pants around your ankles. The look of surprise on your face made him laugh out loud. You silenced him with a harsh kiss and reached for his belt buckle. He eventually helped you out and lifted his hips enough to discard his jeans. 

Both naked for each other for the first time, you both took a moment to appreciate the bodies that the Great Spirit granted you. You were not particularly religious, but you had experience with many religions and you were a little spiritual. Seeing Henry like this, bare to you without fear or doubt in his eyes made you believe there was something more than just this life. How could there be a connection this strong without there being a link between your souls?

You didn’t need much preparation, your body knew what it wanted and how to prepare to get what it wanted. Henry knew this too and slowly reached town to take ahold of himself. He aligned himself up with you, while you lifted onto your knees over him. He held eye contact with you, similar to a silent question to see if you still wanted this. Wanted him. Your answer to his question was to sink down on him.

He hissed, “Ma’heo’o!”

You had no idea what that meant but you were sure that it was good considering the way his feet landed on the bed and his grip tightened on your hips. He pushed up into you, stretching your deepest velvet just how you desired. All of a sudden, you felt everything. You felt his grip, his breath, his heartbeat. Your skin was vibrating to a bear only the two of you can feel. His passion drove you crazy.

You both worked together to get close to the edge of climax when he leaned you back down to kiss him. As your lips met, one of his hands moved to find your clit. Practiced fingers worked you closer to your orgasm, and all you could do was chant his name against his lips. When you finally crossed that line and felt your climax drawing in, you clenched tighter around him. He groaned and quickened his thrusts, pulling both of you over that sweet edge.

You panted against his neck as he slid out of you, bringing you down to lay beside him. Henry curled his body around yours and you felt the weight of this meaning. Your bear was protecting you. 

You looked up at him and sighed, “Henry, my bear.”

He smirked and stole another sweet kiss from you, stroking your sweaty hair back from your forehead, “Y/N, my lion.”

There were no more words spoken that night. Nothing needed to be closely examined. Nothing needed to be doubted. It was simple, to say the least. Two people found a soul-binding connection that drew them to each other. They acted upon that connection and found eternal peace and happiness within it. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Ma’heo’o - Cheyenne for God
> 
> This was my first Longmire fic, so I hoped I gave the characters some justice. Please leave a kudos and comment on how I did. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
